Orion
|-|Orion (Pre-Crisis/Post Crisis)= |-|Orion (New 52)= |-|Anti-Life Equation= Character Synopsis Orion 'is one of the sons of Darkseid and is a incredibly powerful New God that sits alongside Highfather as one of the mightiest among their own kin. When he was a child, he was traded for Scott Free in a peace effort between New Genesis and Apokolips. He was raised by The Highfighter, who taught Orion to harness his power, making Orion more powerful than most New Gods. There is a prophecy that Orion will eventually fight Darkseid and the ending result will be the death of both of them. Later in Final Crisis, we get elaboration on the nature of Orion and New Gods as a whole. We learn that he's not just some alien, but a living idea from a higher realm, with every appearance of Orion being an emanation of his true conceptual self Character Statistics 'Tiering: 4-B '''with normal emanations, '''2-C '''with strongest emanations. '''2-A '''via Anti-Life Equations | '''4-B | 2-A ' '''Verse: '''DC Comics '''Name: '''Orion '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Can range from 15,000 to 200,000 '''Classification: '''Alien, New God '''Special Abilities: ' |-|Pre Crisis Emanations=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Martial Arts (Described as"The Finest Warrior" among New Genesis. Stomped Kalibak with his sheer skill despite being equal in power), Ingenious Intellifence, Energy Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Through The Astro-Force, Orion controls the fundamental forces of reality ), Large Size (Type 6; Earth is nothing more than a speck to The New Gods), Magnetism Manipulation (Capable of creating manga-lock which is a magnetic field ), Matter Manipulation (Caused Slig to disintergrate through removing the binding force of atoms), Aura (Cloaks himself in energy , which boosts his overall power), Reality Warping (The Astro-Force reversed the reality warping effects done by Darkseid), Astral Projection (Can project himself across the sky), Spatial Manipulation (Can seal tears in reality. Capable of containing The Oblivion Bomb , which collapses the space of anything caught in it's path ), Attack Reflection (Able to reflect attacks right back at opponents through The Astro-Force), Barrier Creation (Can make shields against Kalibak), Summoning (Instantly summoned his Mother Box and can summon Sturmer), Regeneration (Mid on his own, through The Mother Box, it's High), Reactive Evolution (Adapted to the effects of Anti-Life fragment, to prevent Darkseid from causing further damage to him), Immortality (Type 1 & 9; Orion's emanation is linked to his true form, which resides on higher dimensional space), Time Travel (Stated that New Gods are capable of easily traversing through space and time ) Resistance to Lifeforce Absorption (Resisted the effects of Morrow Block's planetary life drain ), Existence Erasure (Unaffected by The Omega Beams ), Reality Warping (Wasn't phased by Darkseid's reality warping on The Source Wall ), Biological Manipulation (Slig was unable to fully change Orion ), Pain Manipulation (Reduced the effects of The Nerve Beam ), Telepathy (Martian Manhunter stated that New Gods are hard to telepathically touch ), Fear Manipulation (Has trained to resist all forms of fear ), Empathic Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation (Can endure The Spirit Breaking Machine ), Electricity Manipulation (Resisted Mantis' electric touch), Illusion Creation (Dispelled Desaad's disguise with a touch), Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiation (Can fly in space unharmed) |-|Post Crisis Emanation=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1 & 4), Portal Creation and Dimensional Travel (Can travel through universes through making Boom-Tubes), BFR (Boom tubes can be used to banish targets). Resistance to Disease Manipulation |-|True Form=All previous abilities + Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5 and 9), Reality Warping, Non-Corporeal, Conceptual, Space-Time Manipulation, Abstract Existence (The New Gods are powerful living ideas from a platonic and archetypal world), Large Size (Type 10; Comparable to Darkseid, who's true body is much bigger than the multiverse, to the extend where his fall caused it's collapse ) 'Destructive Ability: Solar System Level '''for weaker emanations (Consistently comparable to Post-Crisis Superman), '''Multi-Universe Level '''for strongest emanations (Managed to kill Darkseid's emanation while they were in The Source. Some emanations of Orion were able to fight against Darkseid whilst weaken, who are superior to amped Kryptonians such as Supergirl). '''Multiverse Level+ '''via Anti-Life Equation (When empowered by The Anti-Life Equation, he was able to defeat Ecros. Said being was a threat to the World Tree, a construct that holds in balance an infinity of alternate timelines) | '''Solar System Level '(His shockwaves were powerful enough to destroy the entire Solar System) | 'Multiverse Level+ '(Mortally wounded True Darkseid, to the point where he couldn't act anymore) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Portrayed as Darkseid's equal and can replicate speed feats done by him,such as flying to the edge of the universe) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Scales to Superman, who flew from Pluto's orbit to Earth in seconds) | 'Nigh-Omnipresent '(As a platonic idea, Orion should maintain a similar existence to that of Darkseid. Who exists within everything and across the multiverse) '''Lifting Ability: Stellar (Can restrain Post-Crisis Superman), Immeasurable '''with full power emanations | '''Class Y (Comparable to Superman) | Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Solar System Class '(Can harm the likes of Post-Crisis Superman), '''Multi-Universal '''for stronger emanations | '''Solar System Class '(His mere shockwaves can destroy solar systems) | 'Multiversal+ '(Massively damaged True Darkseid ) '''Durability: Solar System level for weaker emanations (Survive attacks from the Void Hound, who can destroy star systems as a mere test), Multi-Universe Level for stronger emanations (Endure blows from Darkseid ) | Solar System level (Took a gravity attack and energy blast from Mogo without damage) | Multiverse level+ (Should be comparable to his own power) Stamina:' 'Nigh-Limitless | Infinite, as he is Non-Corporeal Range: '''Cross-Universal | Universal | '''Multiversal+ (Can create infinite realities) Intelligence: Genius '(Orion was able to build the Genesis Box, a device capable of destroying and remaking the universe without Darkseid's taint. As a god of battle, Orion has stated there is very little about war and weaponry he doesn't know, using his knowledge to easily outsmart an immortal with centuries of experience in manipulating and planning) '''Weaknesses: '''Darkseid is vulnerable to Radion (a lethal substance to New Gods). '''Versions: Pre Crisis Emanations | Post-Crisis Emanations | True Form ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''His Mother Box and Astro-Harness '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: New God Physiology: The beings of Apokolips and New Genesis call themselves gods and live in a realm called the Fourth World which is outside normal space and time. Their strength is due to their relative proximity to the Source, a mysterious energy which fuels the divine powers of the beings in Apokolips and New Genesis, as well as other powerful beings in the DC Multiverse. The New Gods are singular through the Multiverse and exist in every universe as a manifestation of their true selves. *'Astro Force': Orion wields a inter-dimensional cosmic energy field called the "Astro Force" and the "Fury of the Source" drawn directly from the Source as the core from which his other abilities manifest from. This energy is channeled through his harness or Wristbands and allows him to heal himself, manipulate matter and energy, and even generate force fields that can ward off the powers of Darkseid's Omega Effect. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Comics Category:Protagonist Category:Neutral Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heros Category:Soldiers Category:Warriors Category:Martial Artist Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Justice League Members Category:Cosmic Beings Category:New Gods (DC Comics) Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Gravity Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Aura Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Immortals Category:Space Benders Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Summoners Category:Reality Warpers Category:Astral Projectors Category:Large Size Users Category:Geniuses Category:Regenerators Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Time Traveler Category:Magnetism Benders Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Conceptual Control Category:Time Benders Category:Abstract Beings Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2